User blog:GokaiWhite/Original Character: Kaneto
Wang Laoh is the main antagonist of Dead Fantasy, and an original character created by GokaiWhite, to be introduced in a future Dead Fantasy installment. Role in Dead Fantasy Wang Laoh was once a devoted Shaolin Monk of a secret order who quickly rose above the ranks due to his self-imposed harsh discipline, which was, in fact, the first indicator of his strained relationship with his friends and family, and the start of his fall from grace, for despite his geniune desire to uphold peace and order, his chauvinistic pride began to shape his current beliefs which have come to override his better judgement and his original goal. By the time he became Grand Master, Laoh began imposing his ways on the other monks which caused much suspicion and divisiveness in his order to the point that it was destroyed either by the in-fighting or by Laoh killing those who disagreed with him. He later started what would come to be known as the Dead Fantasy incident to make Team Final Fantasy and Team Dead or Alive fight each other, and also as a judging basis to mate with the strongest surviving female fighter, regardless what team she is on, and produce a line of powerful fighters to help him take over the world. His motivation for world domination is linked to a past "offense" from his daughter/sister/wife, the finer details of which are a mystery to all but himself. Appearance Wang Laoh has a slender, yet muscular body with black eyes, emerald pupils, and black hair. He only wears a pair of pants armor (made of an unidentified metal he claims to be light as cloth, but stronger than steel) and gauntlets (the fingertips of which can retract razor sharp claws) extending to his biceps, exposing the remaining majority of his upper body. Personality Laoh is a vindictive chauvinist who believes all women must obey men no matter what, even going as far as to blame the womens' rights movement for all the political, civil, and economic unrest in the world and, at one point, cite Eve's role in the "Fall of Man" as justification for his misogynistic beliefs. He is also cold, cunning, calculating, vicious, cocky and derisive, the latter three especially in battle. Daigo has also described Laoh, at one ponit, as a slave to his self-righteous indignation, as he almost always prefers to satisfy his "moral" outrage the first opportunity he gets at any cost, even if it compromises his ultimate scheme in some way. Fighting Capacity Laoh is a master of every traditional form of Chinese martial arts known to man, and also highly trained in many other similar fighting styles. He also trained his body to resist injury and fatigue, but not pain; the more pain he feels in an attack, the stronger he becomes. Relationships Daigo Daigo firmly disagrees with Wang Laoh's belief that all women must be slaves to the masculine, no matter what justifiable reason Laoh's mind is capable of conceiving, and vows to stop him no matter what. Quotes *"Why do you think God made MAN in his own image? ...To remind us all what the superior sex is!!" Musical Theme Laoh's theme is a Vendetta Beats' cover of the "Ultra Instinct" BGM from Dragon Ball Super, with the addition of (explicit) lyrics in an aggressive hip-hop beat reminiscent of "Step into the Grand Tour" from Dragon Ball GT. Gallery Ultra Instinct Wang Laoh.png|Mastered Ultra Instinct Wang Laoh (artist's rendition; design may not be final) Trivia *Laoh's original working name comes from late voice actor Kaneto Shiozawa, and he shares characteristics with some characters who were voiced by him. **Rei (Hokuto no Ken): Some aspects of Laoh's fighting style are strikingly similar to Rei's Nanto Suicho Ken style. ***Speaking of Hokuto no Ken, his given name is an alternate transliteration of Raoh . **Grey Fox (Metal Gear Solid): The sadomachosistic personality shown in his second encounter with Solid Snake, as a Cyborg Ninja. **Vega (a.k.a. Balrog ''in Japan(''Street Fighter)): Handsome appearance, narcissistic and sadistic personality traits. *The age listed on his profile is the same number of years Shiozawa was active as a voice actor before his untimely death. *GokaiWhite also describes him as an evil version of Liu Kang from Mortal Kombat or if Adult Gohan had both let his power and/or arrogance get to his head, AND "pulled a Turles", as GokaiWhite puts it. *There is an urban legend that Laoh has a "Lion's Mane of pubic hair", that he insists having so much of it is a symbol of greatness and pride. Category:Blog posts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters